It's Never Over
by MizzDL
Summary: Sequel to 'It's Time to Remember',Read that before you get to thiz so you know what'z up! Because some thingz are changing...Rated for future chapterz
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon.

Hi!

I have been a really busy person. I hope you are reading 'The Sound of Her Voice', I believe there is two more chapter left and then I'll be done with it. Besides it's not get as much feedback as 'It's Time Remember', but I want to thank everyone who did review all of my stories. :Blows kisses:

Finally I am bringing you the Sequel to It's Time To Remember called…

It's Never Over 

Prologue

(Flashback to 'It's Time to Remember'- Chapter 15)

Queen Serenity and Queen Gaia appeared back on the Moon Kingdom. Where Sailor Pluto awaited their arrival.

"It is done," said Serenity.

"Yes, it is complete, now you have to return to our slumber," says Pluto.

"Something I haven't done in many nights," says Serenity.

Pluto only smiled.

"Come on Serenity, it's for us to return to sleep," says Gaia as she began to glow.

Serenity began to glow soft silver, as Gaia glowed a gold. There on the ground were two staffs, both white in color but a crescent sat on one and the other had the symbol of earth on it. Pluto picked them up carefully she added them to the middle of the Diamond of Planetary Power. All the planet symbols connected to the two staffs.

Pluto then picked up the Diamond of Planetary Power and disappeared to the gates of time.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

It was quiet as it always was in the realm of the Gates Of Time, it seem that not a sound could be produced, in this room of total stillness. However, in the distance you could hear the sound of heels, for Sailor Pluto had returned to her station at the gates.

She was bearing with her, a very important instrument, The Diamond of Planetary. She had just left the Moon, after the Moon and Earth Queen were put into their eternal rest once again. She put the Diamond on the ground and stared almost mesmerized as it glowed. For she hadn't seen it since the Silver Millennium, since the day all peace was broken.

"For the time has finally come

When everything is truly done," she said in a calm voice.

Falling out of her trance she raised her staff above the Diamond and in a quiet voice she began to say a spell.

"Now I must secure these powers,

And keep them safe upon this undying hour.

These powers are forever bound to their origin

With the people they were born with.

I Pluto the Time Guardian say these words to make them so,

So that all the men of the land may know:

That this is the Diamond of Planetary Power

And shall keep safe from no one upon this hour."

She conjured her own half of a power crystal and placed it on her staff. The staff glowed softly as the spell was complete.

Pluto looked into the gates of time to see them blank; nothing was going on there was no past and no future. It was like a dark cavern.

Turning away from it she watched as the diamond glowed softly and then became almost transparent, and then it was back to normal. The symbols didn't blue, but just by looking at it you can tell they held an unattainable amount of power.

She sighed, that was the only thing heard with the realm of the Gates. She finally turned away from the Diamond to stand in her position directly in front of the Gates.

A dark shadow flew at her and went straight through her forehead, knocking her into a temporary unconsciousness state of mind. Opening her eyes, she stood up and found the Diamond of Planetary Power was gone.

She turned toward the Gates and looked into them, it now flowed freely as if it was not dark with neither past nor future within in depths not but 5 minutes earlier. Sailor Pluto only sighed as she seen that the events that just happened needed to happen.

* * *

Yes I know, this iz by far the shortest prologue I have ever written. I won't put a short chapter in here unless it's absolutely necessary. I hope you liked it anyway. Please hit me up with some reviews, **GOOD FEEDBACK ONLY! NO FLAMEZ!**

P.S.

**_Speaking of Reviews:_**

SailorKMoonie- I'm glad you liked 'It's Time To Remember' I hope you like thiz az well… it'z always good to get lost in stories, I do it all the tyme.

BLVD- Thankz for all the reviews!

Adios!

Mizz DL


	2. Overnight Changes

**Title: It's Never Over**

**Chapter 1: Overnight Changes**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: Hmmm some bad language, some slang, and some _protection_ for whatever else I might put in here.**

**Reasons for reloading this chapter: I'm reloading it because, being real, I felt like it. I think I like the way I wrote Star Crystalz; the way it was brought out made it more like something I would generally write. Since this is the Sequel to 'It's Time To Remember' why not add a little bit of my crazy creativity to make it just a little bit more interesting. **

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

Memory 

**Chapter 1**

_There were five girls playing in a garden, with hair of different shades. They were about the age of nine, with dresses that came just above their knees, which made it easy for their playtime activities._

"_So who is it?" asked Amelia._

"_Lalita is it," said Rayeanne as she ran across the grass._

_A small crack of thunder was heard almost startling them until Lalita appeared directly in front of Amelia. She smiled and politely touched Amelia forehead, where the Mercurean symbol glowed softly._

"_You're it!" Lalita said with a smile and disappeared with the same crack of thunder._

"_Lita you're cheating!" wailed Amelia as she ran to find her friend refusing to use her powers._

"_No I'm not… no where in the rules does it say that we cannot use our planetary powers to play tag," said Lalita as she ran directly in front of her blue hair friend._

"_Yes it does," said Amelia. "Selur."_ (Translation: Rules)

"_Everyone come out!" yelled Lalita._

_Everyone came out of their hiding places. Rayeanne, Minako, and Serenity walked up trying to figure out what was going on._

"_See it says it right..." Amelia unrolled the scroll of parchment and pointed. "Here."_

"_Yb eht dnuos fo ym eciov enoyreve si it," Amelia read.(Translation: By the sound of my voice everyone is it)_

"_Hold up, that isn't the rules, there isn't a thing written on that parchment," squealed Minako. "She just said we are all it!"_

"_You cheater," said Rayeanne with a glint in her eyes as she ran after her friend._

"_Everyone should know there aren't any rules to how you play tag… you just play!" Amelia said._

_The three girls fell out laughing as Amelia ran up and down the walkway to get away from Rayeanne. Finally they ended up rolling around in the grass in a fit of giggles._

"_Once again you have tricked us," said Serenity, with a smile, as she sat in the grass. "And this time it wasn't my fault."_

"_That's the first time," Rayeanne said._

_They all sighed and lay down and the ground looked at the stars that began to appear._

"_Hopefully things will always be like this," said Serenity in a wistful tone._

"_Yeah," said everyone in agreement, as the girls sighed in unison._

* * *

Serena's eyes fluttered open as sunlight entered her room. She stood up feeling as if she were walking in a dream as she floated to the bathroom and closed the door. After standing in the shower and gaining all her senses, she washed her hair with patience and practice.

After an hour of dealing with her hair, she went to the fogged up mirror wrapped in a towel. Taking the towel, she wiped the glass of the steam.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," mumbled Serena as she looked at her flawless face that had aged about 2 years.

She looked like she did during the Silver Millennium. Her height was now at least 5'7, her hair longer as it caressed her ankles, streaked with silver. Now that she was taller her figure had filed out, her breast fuller, her stomach toned, her legs long and flawless.

'Amy!' Serena thought to her friend.

A touch of ice seemed to touch her mind letting her know that Amy was there.

'Yeah I know, I know… everyone has morphed into their former selves of 20 or 21 years old,' Amy said calmly to her friend.

'Everyone… including the guys?' asked Serena as she began brushing her teeth.

'I don't know about them, they don't have to contact me, they can contact Zack if they need any help,' Amy said. 'That's something I just don't want to deal with.'

'No need to explain, so what are you doing about our problems?' asked Serena.

'You have an outfit on the bed,' answered Amy.

'Thanks Ames, you're the best girl,' said Serena with a smile on her lips.

'Yeah I know, it's always good to be reminded,' Amy said with a grin on her lips.

Serena rolled her eyes heavenward, 'Get out of my head.'

'OK, see you at school,' Amy said and her presence was gone.

Serena shook her head as she walked out of the bathroom to her bedroom.

On the bed were a pair hip hugger jeans with a pink belt with the buckle with an S on it and a pink white beater, or boy t-shirt. Thank goodness, her shoe size hadn't changed. She took out some Fubu classics that were white, pink and black. Putting on the outfit she went and stood in front of the mirror. Bending down she rolled the pants' leg up so that people can look at her shoes.

She put her hair into two odangos, for a reason she did not know her hair was unbelievably curly at the bottom. She then put on some earrings and picked up her backpack and dashed down the stairs, she didn't want to have to explain anything to her parents just yet. As far as she was concerned, she didn't want to have to explain anything to classmates.

A car honked behind her. She turned around to see a red sport car, a Nissan 350Z. The car stopped beside her and the tinted window came down to reveal the person in the driver's seat, who wore a nice set of dark shades.

"Nice ride Darien," she said with a smile.

"Yeah I know, when I came home from our rendezvous last night it was sitting in my driveway," he said his voice a little deeper and raspier the usual.

Serena smiled grew wider as he stepped out of the car dressed in a plain white t-shirt and a pair of denim Roca Wear jeans. Her eyes traveled to his feet and on them were a pair of all white Timberlands. She looked at his hair that was darker and shinier than what it used to, it lightly brushed his shoulder making him look even more gorgeous than he already was.

He stood directly in front of her, she had to look up a bit, and his height was still beyond her. His eyes were sparkling and calm just like his smile that he presented to her.

"You look good," he said taking her hand into his.

"Thanks to Amy, because now nothing in my closets fits me anymore, I seemed to have gained a whole lot of _things _over night," she said looking down at herself.

"I wasn't talking about the clothes darling, I was talking about your eyes are brighter, your hair is longer, you look radiant," he said.

"Thank you, you don't look to bad yourself," she said with a smile slowly crossing her face.

His eyes looked at hers with sincerity of his words sinking into her. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"We should go before we are late for school," Serena said with a smile.

"OK," he said.

He opened the door for her, she got in and closed the door, and he walked around to the drivers' side and got in. Darien drove to school with Serena listening to Omarions' new album.

* * *

"Hey everyone," greeted Serena as she seen her friends all sitting down on lunch benches. "What's really good?"

It was lunchtime and none of the guys were in anywhere in sight.

"Hey Serena," greeted everyone except Raye who was sitting there with her arms crossed.

"Not a damn thing is good, I swear if I get hit on by another guy it's going to be my foot and his azz with a in deep conversation," said Raye.

Everyone laughed, they couldn't help it. They had never heard Raye talk like that before ever.

Mina and Raye were sitting on one side of a bench, while Lita and Amy sat on the other side. The boys were nowhere in sight now.

"Where the guys at?" asked Serena as she sat down.

"They around here somewhere, probably training somewhere," said Amelia.

Amelia was dressed in a white skirt that came just above the knees, with slits on both sides, and a baby blue belt with an 'A' belt buckle. She wore a baby blue boy t-shirt that was covered by a white button up shirt.

"Oh," said Serena.

"Me and Michael are going out on a date tonight," said Mina out of nowhere.

"Ok and…" said Raye.

Raye wore a pair of red pants with a white button-up shirt that tied in the front over a red tank top. Her hair was flowing freely in straight red and raven tresses that came to the middle of her back.

"Well I wanted you guys to go shopping with me for an outfit," said Mina.

She was looking at her orange French tipped nails that matched her two-piece orange and white jersey outfit. Her golden hair was down with an orange bow.

"What's the special occasion?" Lita asked.

Lita wore a denim jean skirt that came just above her knees that creased like a cheerleading skirt. Her shirt was white short sleeve shirt that seemed outline everything to perfection. Her hair was pulled into a straight ponytail.

"I don't know, he just told me to dress up, and don't forget we all need some clothes because of the sudden physical change we went through over night, " said Mina with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Sound like a plan, I'll go," said Lita. "Any excuse would have worked to go shopping."

"Yeah me too," agreed Amelia.

"Same here," said Raye standing up and stretching.

"Of course, who would let down a shopping excursion?" said Serena with a smile gracing her face.

"Certainty not you," said a voice from behind them. "That would be soooo out of character."

All the girls turned around to the sound of the deep masculine voice. All the guys were standing there looking real fresh and looking to phyne (Phyne- Good, Hott, Cute etc.). Every girl within the vicinity was staring at them, but the guys were paying no attention to the other girls.

Michael came up, wrapped his arms around Mina, and hugged her close to his body.

"Hey sweetie," he whispered close to her ear.

"Hey yourself," she said. "How was your training?"

"It was nice I missed it," he said. "I haven't trained in like a month it was exhilarating."

He grinned like a little boy at Christmas. Mina couldn't help but grin too.

"So where are we going?" asked Mina.

"That is something I will not reveal to you," he said.

"But why not?" she asked.

"Because…,"he said.

"We couldn't go on the last one, I deserve to know where we are going," she pouted.

"Now Minako, I know you can wait a few hours until our date," he said in a hushed tone.

"Very well Malachite, I shall wait until tonight then," she said in a whisper that was as low as his.

"Why you guys' started talking low for, I wanted to hear the end of that conversation," said Lita with a smirk on her face.

"To bad," said Mina with a smile.

* * *

"Father thinks he knows every damn thing…" grumbled Kismet as he walked around his dark bed chambers. "He always got something to say."

Kismet had been complaining the whole evening trying to figure out what he had to do.

"I think I need to put these girls to work, break time is over," Kismet said kneeling down to the ground.

Taking his pinkie finger, with the nail he began drawing. He was on the ground for what seemed like for hours as he concentrated on his creation.

"Not bad, this should work," he said standing up.

Like a puppet he took the imaginary strings off the ground and lifted his creation off the ground.

"Now Marin, make them go pay for my embarrassment," Kismet said with a grin as his creation smiled a cynically as him.

* * *

Mina sat in her living room waiting on Michael to show up for their date. She wore light orange spaghetti strap dress that fell in a slant at her knees, with a pair of matching open toe shoes. Her hair was partially up and partially down with a clip hold up the top part. Adorning her ears were a pair of silver earrings that hung low with little diamonds in them.

(Maybe I over did it just a bit,) she was thinking as she stood up and looked down at her self.

(Come to the door I'll be the judge of if you over did anything,) said Michael entering her mind bringing with it his warming presence.

The doorbell rung just as the thought he sent reached her mind.

Michael stood before her with a pair of black slacks and a black shirt that brought out the smooth silver of his hair.

Michael was speechless to her appearance. There was not a word in his vocabulary that seemed to come to mind when it came to the woman standing before him.

"I'll take the silence as a compliment," said Mina as she grabbed her purse.

"There are not enough words in the English language to even express how beautiful and enchanting you look," he said his voice dropping to a raspy tone.

Mina couldn't say anything she just blushed a light crimson. He came up and kissed her on the lips softly.

Michael took her hand into his as they walked to the car; it was a silver Chrysler 300. He opened the door as she got in.

"So where are we going?" she asked once he was sitting in the car, with a seatbelt on.

"Not going to tell you," he said as he started driving.

They arrived in the middle of nowhere. Michael got out and helped Mina out of the car.

"Why are we in the middle of nowhere?" Mina asked.

"We won't be in a second," he said.

A cool chilling breeze filled the air almost like Amy's presence, but this breeze was much more disturbing in a bad way.

"Someone is here," said Michael.

His whole demeanor changed from relaxed to on alert.

"Not someone Malachite, something," Mina eyes were blazing an orange color.

"Sword," Michael said, his eyes glowing as well.

"Now everyone let's play a game," said a chilly voice.

"I don't want to play no damn game," said Mina mumbling under her breath.

"Awww you're breaking my heart," said the creature, known as Marin, as it appeared.

"Does the expression on my face look like I give a damn," said Mina as a golden chain of hearts appeared in her hand.

From either side of Marin Mina and Michael attacked it. The sword clashed with the steel back of Marin while Mina's chain seemed to just go straight through it. After trying to attack it again Marin just stood there, and for a creature of the unknown he looked highly amused by them.

"My turn," said Marin.

* * *

**There we go, I'm goin to go ahead and end it right here. For this chapter I just added more of a proper ending and some other changes here and there. Hope you liked, Chapter 2 comin atcha real soon. Until then, review this one and let me know wut you think and please NO FLAMEZ!**

**MizzDL is out of the building!**


	3. Let's Play a Game

**Title: It's Never Over**

**Chapter 2: Let's Play a Game**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: Hmmm some bad language, some slang, and some _protection_ for whatever else I might put in here.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

**_Memory _**

**Chapter 2**

From either side of Marin Mina and Michael attacked it. The sword clashed with the steel back of Marin while Mina's chain seemed to just go straight through it. After trying to attack it again, Marin just stood there, and for a creature of the unknown, he looked highly amused by them.

"My turn," said Marin.

Marin had a watch and wound it up. Mina and Michael on alert watched as the attacks hit him, but before they could even see what happened the same attacks came at them knocking them down on the ground.

"Alright now leave them there," sounded Kismet's voice echoing within the surrounding area.

"But I thought I was going to teach them a lesson for you," said Marin.

"What the hell did I just say?' asked Kismet his voice rising in agitation.

"Sorry, please forgive me for my stupidity, I will do as you," Marin bowed his head.

"Don't say what you're about to do," said Kismet. "Just do it."

Marin disappeared.

* * *

Everyone was at the arcade playing cards. It was two games of Spades going on. It was Darien & Serena against Lita & Nick, the other game was Amy &Zachary against Raye & Jared. The game was getting a lot of attention, especially with all the 'trash'-talking going on.

"Watch this, watch this," said Amy with the look of amusement written all over her face.

Amy took out the big joker and laid it on the table taking the book of cards from the table, with a smug smile.

She put down her last card, which was the 2 of spades.

"Man it's all good though, since you got rid of the competition," said Raye placing down the King of Spades taking the last book.

"See now what? We got all our books," said Jared stacking up the books that he and Raye had accumulated.

"Man whatever we're still whipping your ass," said Zachary as he stacked and dealt the cards.

"Alright does anybody over here want a refill on their drinks?" asked Andrew holding his notepad.

"Nah I'm straight," said Lita. (Translation: No I'm OK)

"Can you do me a refill on this milkshake please Andy?" asked Serena.

"Yeah I'll be right back with that Serena," said Andrew as he walked away.

"Alright, now I got 3. How many you got, babe?" asked Lita to Nick, he was sitting diagonally across from her looking at his cards.

"I got 3 too, so we're going six Dar," said Nick.

No response came from Darien. Nick looked up from his hand of cards and noticed that Darien's eyes had glazed over.

"We have to get out of here something is coming for us," said Darien, his eyes turning gold.

Everyone got on alert and tossing the cards on the table they walked out in a rush. Stepping outside the cool air hit them; it felt almost like 45 degrees, which is highly unlikely in Long Beach, California. Everyone couldn't help but shiver.

"Let's play a game," Marin said.

"Couldn't come up with a better line then the one you used the first time," said Michael fully dressed in his General apparel with Mina standing next to him transformed as well.

"You know when you get knocked down you really should stay that way," said Marin about to perform the same attack that knocked them out before.

"Well to bad you kind of fucked up my night," said Sailor Venus, swinging the chain in her hand as if she didn't have a care in the world. "So I couldn't stay down for long."

"I would say I'm sorry but then…" began Marin but the comment was cut short as he was turned into ice on the spot thanks to Mercury.

As soon as the ice sealed around Marin he burst through it sending shards of glass flying everywhere.

"Tnerapsnart," whispered Mercury her voice circling around her friends. (Translation: Transparent)

Everyone turned into a spirit like state, as the ice went through them hitting the building behind. Then they turned back to normal, but Marin had changed. He had doubled him self now sprouted a pair of four arms from each creature, which extended and grabbed Venus and Mercury around the ankle, knocking them to the ground. They hit the pavement hard enough to be heard in the crisp night. They groaned in pain.

Malachite stood there his eyes blazing as he took his sword and pierced it through the concrete; all the other generals did the same. Marin and his double stood in the middle of the swords that circled around them.

The generals began to form symbols with their hands, making their swords glow brightly and connecting at the hilt of the sword. The last symbol was a triangle shape that they held in front of their chest, and then at the same time, they extended their hands sending a blast to both creatures. Everyone watched as the creatures disintegrated into dust.

"Haven't seen that done in a long time," commented Darien.

Everyone changed back into their normal state and began to walk home.

"It's pretty cool, I've never seen you guys do an attack like that, I might need to analyze that," said Amy taking out her computer.

Zachary shook his head as he politely chucked the computer from her hands and placed it in his pocket.

"Hey! Give that back," said Amy in protest.

"Make me," Zachary said.

"Give me a shot gun and a shovel and I'll make it worth your wild," said Amy with a dangerous glare.

"Nah I think I'm coo," said Zachary with a grin still on his face as he wrapped his arms around her and they disappeared.

* * *

**I never was good at fighting scenez, but I did it anyway, it looks a whole lot better in my imagination but I haven't really found a way to put that down on paper the way I would like. But I'm still going to work on the scenes like that, so give me time. But for right now I'm going to end it right here even though I know it's short, but the next chapter will be longer.**

**I have thoughts coming to mind for the other stories. So I'll holla in the next chapter!**

**GOOD REVIEWZ ONLY! NO FLAMEZ!**

**MizzDL is out of here.**


	4. An Uninvited Visitor

**Title: It's Never Over**

**Chapter 3: An Uninvited Visitor**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: Hmmm some bad language, some slang, and some _protection_ for whatever else I might put in here.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

_**Memory **_

**Chapter 3**

Amy was laying in the middle of her bed reading the book she finally took from Zachary after a little persuasion. Visions began to into her mind of the story that Luna and Artemis had told them.

* * *

_Ubiquitous once used to be the keeper of the Gates of Time before Serenity many millennia's ago way before the power was put over to the King of Pluto, Sarpedon._

_Ubiquitous had 4 children; 1 set of girl triplets known as 'The Fates' which helped him weave the time portal into what it is now. The 3 triplets were named Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos and his oldest and only son was named Kismet._

_There powers were very unique, and looked highly upon, until Clotho, Lachesis and Artopos began making harsh decisions toward mortals and even the gods, the permission was given by Ubiquitous himself. He was set before the Supreme Planetary Court, and tried. His younger sister got him out of being sentenced to eternity in exile. Ubiquitous was very unhappy with the outcome, so he disappeared. _

_They were searched for but never found, not a trace of their existence was found. So the Gates of Time just stood for a decade, with no changes to anyone's life, that's when King Sarpedon was offered the job. Queen Serenity believed him to be qualified because his planet was so far and isolated the gates would never be tampered with unless ordered so by the Queen herself._

_He was the most loyal of the court and himself and the queen were very close,even though he rarely spoke to anyone. She trusted him and his little girl, Setsuna, to watch the gates for eternity._

* * *

The words kept on echoing in Amy's ears, as if it was trying to tell her something. Setting the book to the side she sat on the edge of the bed.

'Who the hell is his sister? Why would he need to avenge her death unless...'

Amy closed her eyes and remembered her first time as a senshi and their first major battle against Queen Beryl and the evil generals. Finally she understood why Ubiquitous wanted the princess. Not only had Queen Serenity strip him of his superior position, but her daughter and gaurdians killed his sister.

"Oh fucking shyt we just put ourselves into a fucking family drama," mumbled Amy.

"You have always been to damn smart for your own good," came a dark voice frm the corner fo the room.

Amy's eyes widened as she watched as the shadow came out.

Her eyes widened as the stranger stepped into the light. He was gorgeous, he stood at least 6'2 he wore a sleeveless opened shirt that showed off his toned body and arms. He had black hair that was cut short and looked to be spiked in certain places. His eyes were not black which was unexpected since for some reason the evil beings always have dark, black, calculating eyes. His eyes gave him away, they were green like his sister.

"What are you doing here?"

Standing up on guard, sensing his darkened aura which did nothing for his looks.

"Nobody asked you to stand up, girl," he said waving his hand making her fall back on the bed.

Amy's eyes furrowed at the tone that he used.

"Let me introduce myself; my name is Ubiquitous," said Ubiquitous.

"I already know the hell you are... dear uncle," said Amy, her form changing into Princess Amelia.

She now sat on the edge of the bed in a light blue gown that was spaghetti strap. On her head was a grown and her symbol glowed softly.

Ubiquitous only smiled menacingly.

"You remembered more than I thought," said Ubiquitous.

**WHAT THE HELL! LOL, i'll explain in the next chapter... I know it took a long time to just come out with thiz itty bitty chapter and I apologize but I got caught up in writing Dancing Flamez, but I'll make it up to you guyz! **

**Laterz**

**MizzDL $ Signing Out**


	5. Don't Make Deals with the Devil

**Title: It's Never Over**

**Chapter 4: Don't Make Deals with the Devil**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: Hmmm some bad language, some slang, and some _protection_ for whatever else I might put in here.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

_**Memory **_

**Chapter 4**

Amy's eyes furrowed at the tone that he used.

"Let me introduce myself; my name is Ubiquitous," said Ubiquitous.

"I already know the hell you are... dear uncle," said Amy, her form changing into Princess Amelia.

She now sat on the edge of the bed in a light blue gown that was spaghetti strap. On her head was a crown and her symbol glowed softly.

Ubiquitous only smiled menacingly.

"You remembered more than I thought," said Ubiquitous.

"Actually that just came to me, since now I see you in your human form, all of you brothers look alike," said Princess Amelia.

"Don't insult me dear niece," he snapped.

"Why are you here then?" she asked ignoring his tone.

"I can't come to visit," he said with nonchalance and a shrug of his shoulders.

"Don't play that shyt with me," said Princess Amelia standing up. "Last time you came to visit you tried to kill my mother at the fucking hospital."

"Didn't I tell you to sit down," he said as his eyes narrowed at her standing at the outburst.

"Don't come into my house and start giving me orders," said Princess Amelia. "Now what is it you want?"

"Actually it should be the other way around what is I have that you need," he said his voice going coy.

She raised an eyebrow and looked at her uncle who she had never met but recognized him from the many photo albums her father kept from his childhood growing up with his twin brother, Maxwell, his sister Beryl and the brother that stood before her, Ubiquitous. Three out of the four children went bad and no one till this day could understand why, the only person who knew the answer to that was Queen Serenity and Ubiquitous, since the others were no longer living.

"What are you talking about now?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I have acquired something that is of much use to you and the princess's of new millinneum," said Ubiquitous. "But there is something that I need you to do for me to get it back."

"I don't make deals with the devil," she said crossing her arms across her chest in defiance.

He raised his eyebrow, so instead of identifying that comment with a response he waved his hand and a image of the Diamond of Planetary Power appeared. The only thing that glowed on it was the blue crystal, it wasn't bright but it glowed none the less.

"This dear niece is what I have that you need," he said with a smirk on his face.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "What is that?"

Just looking at it she felt a connection to it, as if it was very important.

* * *

Luna and Artemis were seated on the park bench which had gradually became their meeting spot to discuss the generals and the princess's. They were both dressed casually in jeans and sweatshirts to accomidate the cool air of southern California in the spring.

"Things are happening a whole lot faster than expected," said Luna with a sigh.

"That's how things were meant to happen," said Artemis.

"But this quick I felt Amelia recieve another memory today, and also she knows how to transform into her princess form. That's too fast," said Luna.

"What do you mean she recieved another memory?" asked Artemis looking at his partner with a scrutinizing look.

"Exactly what I just said," said Luna. "She recieved a memory today... as soon as the memory was comming to me a force stopped it. So I don't even know what the memory was exactly."

"I don't think that's a good thing," said Artemis.

"The princess's have a right to their secrets which have to do with their past," said Luna shrugging it off, which was so unlike her.

"You know that is not how things go, someone blocked it from you on purpose, it could be of importance," said Artemis. "And something had to have triggered it, an image, a person, writing something."

"I'm not stupid Artemis I know what triggers the memories," said Luna sounding bored.

"What is up with you?" asked Artemis, he looked at his companion she seemed more relaxed than usual she had her hair pulled into a ponytail leaving some tendrils free in the front to fall into her flawless face. She was always beautiful to him especially more so in her human form, it always brought tingles down his spine because always to just be with her no matter the circumtances.

'Where the hell did that come from?' Artemis closed his eyes to get that thought out of his mind, sure he loved Luna.

'LOVE!' Artemis mind screamed the word as if something was wrong with it and he hadn't ever heard it before in his life.

"I have no idea, I've been feeling different for the last few days," she paused. "It's kind of weird."

"That doesn't make any sense," said Artemis. "Something isn't right and I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Language," gasped Luna. "Watch your mouth Artemis."

"Well you've never paid it any attention any time before now," he said grinning, he then winked as he stood up. "Come on we need to go to speak with Pluto, she has somethings she needs to explain."

"No need to," said a voice from behind them.

"Good evening to you Setsuna," said Artemis and Luna in unison.

They looked at each other and then back at Setsuna who stood dressed similar to them.

"So tell us what's going on, things aren't the same," said Artemis.

"The Diamond of Planetary Power has been stolen," said Setsuna with a sigh as she sat down.

"What the hell you mean it's been stolen?" said Luna. "For how long?"

"Language," mumbled Artemis.

"It's been gone for about a week," said Setsuna.

"A WEEK," yelled Luna and Artemis.

"And your just now telling us," said Artemis standing up and beginning to pace.

"It was of no importance until now," said Setsuna.

"What do you mean?" said Luna.

Setsuna just looked at them refusing to say a word. Then it seemed as if something registered that didn't make sense until now.

"Amelia," they said as they both disappeared.

* * *

"After your guardians speak to you then you can get back to me," said Ubiquitous. "You know how to find me."

Ubiquitous smiled and turned into a shadow and then disappeared.

Luna and Artemis appeared right after Ubiquitous had disappeared.

The two guardians stood in front of Princess Amelia eyeing her suspicously.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" she asked.

"What else do you remember about your past?" countered Luna .

"That not only is Ubiquitous our sole enemy at the moment, he is also my father's brother," said Princess Amelia as she sat down on the edge of the bed. "I was wondering why he attacked my mother that day that I recieved my memories... he didn't send anyone to do the job for him, he was going to do the dirty work because he hated my father so much."

Taking a deep breath her form was returned to Amy. Her symbol on her forehead had disappeared to reveal smooth skin. Her blue locks seemed more black than blue because of the lighting in her room.

"Don't think like that," said Artemis his facial expression somewhat sad because she was right.

"How can I not, when I know it's the truth," said Amy looking up at them.

Her eyes held unshed tears, they could see the turmoil and the confusion that surrounded her father and his siblings.

A light filled the room as Zachary stood in the room.

"Who the hell made her cry?" his eyes ablaze as he turned toward the two guardians, his voice filled with anguish.

"Calm down Zachary they didn't do anything," said Amy standing up and placing a hand to his jaw so that she could turn his head toward hers.

"We have something to discuss tomorrow meet us at Raye's Temple," said Luna.

"OK," said Amy and Zachary in unison not looking at the two guardians.

Seeing what was going on the guardians decided to leave.

Amy brought Zachary's face down into a kiss, that started off slow but immediately became passionate. Zachary wrapped his arms around Amy bringing their bodies closer so that she could feel the evidence of his desire. The room was dropping in degrees, but the two bodies within the room were burning up.

"I need you," said Amy her voice hoarse.

"You have me," he said his voice low and husky near her ear. "Now what is it that you wish of me."

"Lie down on the bed," she whispered.

* * *

**Hehehe! I'm leavin it right there, I think itz time we take the spotlight off of Amy and Zachary. Well c ya n the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. R&R Please. NO FLAMEZ! **

MizzDL $ Signing Out!


	6. Cold!

**Title: It's Never Over**

**Chapter 5: Cold!**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: Hmmm some bad language, some slang, and some _protection_ for whatever else I might put in here.**

**Mizz DL's Moment: Yea I get to have a moment, I think I deserve that cause I'm just SOOO special! j/k N-E-Wayz I said I waz goin to just leave Zack and Ames alone but yah kno since I'm the author I changed ma mind… isn't that a great thing… OK MOMENTZ OVER, READ ON!**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

_**Memory **_

Chapter 5

Amy brought Zachary's face down into a kiss that started off slow but immediately became passionate. Zachary wrapped his arms around Amy bringing their bodies closer so that she could feel the evidence of his desire. The room was dropping in degrees, but the two bodies within the room were burning up.

"I need you," said Amy her voice hoarse.

"You have me," he said his voice low and husky near her ear. "Now what is it that you wish of me?"

"Lie down on the bed," she whispered.

He obliged her request and lay down against the pillows of the bed. She knelt on the bed and slowly crawled over the length of his body. Her hair was down and falling over the front of shoulders making her looking even more exotic. He watched her with patient blazing eyes of passion. She then sat down upon his erection in his pants.

She moaned softly at the feeling of the semi-intimate contact through their clothing.

"sehtolc ffo," she said, even though they had never been intimate in this life with him she couldn't help but feel as if she knew what she was doing.

As if being rinsed off the clothes disappeared and they both shivered, the sheer contact of skin to skin was very intense. Amy bent down and kissed his lips softly. His hands reached around her and pulled her fully down to him. She straightened her legs out to fully align with his body, with his legs spread. He just held her to his body not moving just breathing slowly controlling his feelings for her.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this?" Zachary whispered in her ear running his hand slowly up and down her back.

Her head rested on the pillow right next to his head. Her breathing was even but he knew she was wide awake. Finally after a few minutes he heard her whispered response.

"Yes I'm ready to do this," she said her voice low and barely audible.

But he heard her none the less; her breath slowly making goose bumps as the air from her lips slowly caressed his ear. She rose up slightly to kiss him soft, slow and thoroughly. He responded as well adding his own passion to their shared kiss. He slowly turned them side ways so they were face to face and laying on their sides. He ran his hand up and down her body. She shivered at the contact.

"Lay on your back," he instructed in a low voice.

She looked at Zachary as he started from her collarbone and began kisses and sucking softly on her skin. The kisses were driving her crazy because he was moving so slow taking his sweet time exploring what she had to offer. She moved her hand to run it slowly through his hair.

He looked up and smiled as he took her hands and place them above her head, "Keep them right there."

"But…"she began but was stopped as Zachary placed his mouth over her right erect nipple and began to suck vigorously. Her protest dying in a moan of pure ecstasy, as his mouth continued to bring her closer to the unknown pleasure that awaited her.

With his hand he began to slowly massage the left one. Taking his index finger and making slow mindless circles around her erect nipple, not daring to touch it.

"Please," she said, the only response that seemed to leave her lips, or could even be thought of at that moment.

Slowly with a skilled tongue he made a trail to the left breast then going back to slowly blow soothing cold air across the trail.

"Oh gods," she said in a breathless tone.

The same attention he administered to the right he administered to the left. Her mind was only on the way he paid homage to her body with his mouth that she never felt his fingers began to make a slow train to the hidden valley of blue curls. With one finger he slid it across the opening of her body where she would welcome him and felt her flowing wetness.

Her body did a slow arch as he began to make slow circle around the opening not daring to enter. He lifted his head from her breast and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and her breath was coming in small pants.

Zachary took one finger and slowly slid it into her tight opening.

Her whole body arched from the bed, "Oh gods."

Slowly he began slide his finger in and out of her opening. Feeling her muscles grab hold to the invasive finger, trying to bring it deeper. Slowly he slid down her body to till he was facing her treasure that was slick with her wetness that flowed freely. Slowly removing his finger he replaced it with his tongue. Finding the bundle of nerves that he knew would take her where she needed to be, he sucked on it gently and caressed it gently with firm strokes

Amy screamed in ecstasy as she let everything go. Her whole body racked with convulsions as the Mercurean symbol appeared on her head and her whole body ran cold, like ice. Take a deep breath her body temperature went back to normal the honey that entered his mouth was sweet and warm. After licking away each drop, he kissed her inner thighs and then made his way to her lips were they kissed passionately.

She ran her fingers through his hair, "Zachary you just don't know how much I love you."

"I love you to my darling Amelia," he said. "Do you have any protection?"

"Yes, the crystal is doing that… that's why my skin went cold during…"she stopped as she blushed.

"Oh I understand, let's see will you turn cold again for the next round," he said with a wicked grin on his face.

She turned away with a blush at the implication of the statement. Taking her face into his hands he turned it she was looking at him.

"Are you ready?" he asked softly in almost a whisper, his lips inches from hers.

"Yes," she said.

"Are you sure? I'll be comfortable just laying here with you in my arms," he said placing a kiss on her lips.

"No Zachary, I want you… please give me release," she said softly.

"This will hurt the first time, but it will get better I promise you," he said right next to her ear.

"I know, nothing is ever bad with you," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

She raised her legs, so they were bent at the knee, so he could enter her body with out much difficulty. Slowly he took his manhood and began his entry into his loves' body. Slowly his slid back and then pushed forward with a powerful thrust.

Amy bit her lip to keep from screaming in pain.

"Oh love, I'm sorry," he said.

He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her lips and forehead. He didn't move for a few seconds as her body adjusted to his size and invasion.

"Do you want to stop? Are you Ok?" he asked worry written all over his face.

"Please Zachary I want you," she said as she opened her eyes.

They were no longer glazed with tears; they were now glazed over with desire. The symbol on her forehead was dim but still visible. He kissed her lips once again as he began to slowly move with her tight channel. His strokes were slow and measured and seemed to go deeper each in and out movement.

Amy began to join him in the dance as his thrust became harder and the room was filled with their moans of pleasure. They closed their eyes at the same time and their bodies were enveloped in blue light that seemed to brighten the room. They were reaching the point of no return as the strokes became faster and harder. Amy couldn't hold back any more as she released a scream of ecstasy, her body flared brighter.

Their bodies were no longer resting on the bed but floating slightly in the air. The room was below zero as Zachary continued to move throughout Amy's orgasm. Finally with one last final thrust he released his essence into her body. He groaned.

"Amy," he whispered as their bodies lay on the body totally spent.

Slowly Zachary slid from her body and lay on the side of her and held her close.

She moaned in a relaxed way, "Thank you."

"No love, thank you for such a wonderful gift," he said kissing her forehead.

"It was always yours to begin with," she said in a whisper as sleep began to feel her.

"I love you Amelia," he said as he held her body closer to his.

Placing her hand on his chest, "I love you too."

* * *

Ubiquitous looked at the Diamond of Planetary as the Mercurean symbol glowed brightly. The whole time that the diamond was in his position it never showed signs of even 'working' until this moment. 

He had heard of the object but never really knew the history that surrounded the instrument. But he was willing to find out, because he knew that this instrument would be the key to everything he wanted.

Looking at it more closely, he noticed that the Mercurean symbol had changed form, it was no long just a symbol with a crystal like shape of a woman.

"What the hell is this thing?" he asked to the empty room.

* * *

**WHAT IZ IT! LOL. Thatz it… took a while but I got it out. What did u think? I don'twrite sex scenes like talkin about so let me knohow i did...Hope you liked it though… Please Review! NO FLAMEZ… please and thank you.**

**Signing Out $**

**Mizz DL**


	7. The Center of Attention

**Title: It's Never Over**

**Chapter 6: The Center of Attention**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: Hmmm some bad language, some slang, and some _protection_ for whatever else I might put in here.**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

_**Memory **_

**Chapter 6

* * *

**

Ubiquitous looked at the Diamond of Planetary as the Mercurean symbol glowed brightly. The whole time that the diamond was in his position it never showed signs of even 'working' until this moment.

He had heard of the object but never really knew the history that surrounded the instrument. But he was willing to find out, because he knew that this instrument would be the key to everything he wanted.

Looking at it more closely, he noticed that the Mercurean symbol of a ice shard had changed, it turned into a staff with the mercurean symbol on it. He looked at the staff try to decipher the heirogyliphics that were now emblazened on the stick. He raised an eyebrow because he knew every historical language ever written to mortals and gods and this language and symbols were not even in recognition to any of the languages.

"What the hell is this thing?" he asked to the empty room.

He continued to walk around the object observing the symbols and the carvings that were engraved into it. Materializing a pen and paper he began to write down the symbols one by one but the symbols just were not coming out precise. He didn't undersand, the more he looked the more confused he became. Dropping the pen and paper he sat on the ground and sighed.

* * *

Amy awoke feeling tired and sore but very relaxed. Sitting up slightly, she looked at the man next to her, his hair was loose and fanned out on the pillow. She ran her hand across his forhead, brushing the bangs away slightly. Touching his jaw tentively she noticed the small stubble of a shadow. 

"Don't worry love, I'll shave it later," he mumbled in a strong voice, placing his hand over hers. "When I get in the shower of course."

"How long have you been up?" she asked keeping her hand at his jaw carressing slowly.

"When I first felt your breathing pattern change," he said opening his eyes and grinning.

"So what should we do before we have to go to the temple?" she asked.

"Whatever you want to do love," he said with a smile on his face as he turned on his back with his arms behind his head.

"How about we shower first... together," she said with newborn sexual curiousity.

"Alright," said Zack standing to show off all his naked glory for only Amy's eyes to see.

Amy's eyes wided at the erection that jutted out from his body as he stretched. Feeling the shyness return to her she looked down at the navy blue sheets that covered her bed.

"Come on love, no reason to be shy now," he said softly placing his warm hand on her face bringing it to look up at his face. He kissed her softly and pulled her up against his body.

He held down a groan that was trying to escape from the contact of their naked flesh. However Amy did gasp softly into his neck.

"The shower awaits," he says in a hoarse whisper as she starts to walk to the adjoining bathroom with him close behind

**(A/N: Bet u were looking for a sex scene! hahaha big NASTIEZ... lol... maybe later)**

* * *

Later, all girl's met up at the temple early so that they may have a training session before Luna, Artemis and the guys showed up for the meeting. 

The girls were in the back of the Shrine temple doing their training, fully transformed in their sailor soldier attire. They had never really got the opportunity to train and control their new found abilities, even though the incantations just seem to come to them.

Sailor Mercury at the beginning went around scanning everyone to see where they stood as far as their abilities were concerned. She also scanned herself and noticed that the figures were different, more advanced.

Her brows furrowed in confusion as she typed very quickly on the computer trying to see why the change was only in her.

"This makes no sense," she mumbled as the screen showed her body spinning around and it glowed with an unknown power source which seemed almost impossible to decipher. It wasn't a bad thing but the readings were weird, but familiar.

Everything about her seemed to be normal but as far as her magic ability was concerned it had matured. She felt the presence of Zachary behind her as he looked at the little computer in the palm of her hand.

"Actually it makes a lot of sense," he said from behind her; it was followed by a kiss to the side of her neck.

"What do you mean Zachary why doesn't mine match the girls any more," her eyebrows still knit in confusion.

"Well do you remember what happened last night, love?" he asked placing a hand on her hips. "And this morning"

A blush tinted her cheeks as her eyes widened in realization, "But how could that affect my abilities as a sailor soldier."

"I think we can answer any questions that you may have," said Luna appearing before the couple."About that particular subject."

Mercury blushed deeply as she transformed out of her uniform. She now wore some lightly faded jeans and a white spaghetti strap shirt with a short jean jacket that went with the jeans she wore.

After everyone had transformed into their civilian forms they walked into the shrine and sat around Raye's large accommodating room.

"Well ladies and gentlemen things are going a whole lot faster than we had anticipated. Especially with Princess Amelia…"

Everyone in the room looked at Amy as she sat with Zachary, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Well I guess I'll start by saying that last night Ubiquitous came to me in his original form," she said in a low voice.

"What the hell you mean he came to see you?" asked Lita looking wide eyed at her quiet friend.

"He has an original form?" asked Jadiete.

"Ubiquitous is also my uncle, we would have remembered that if I would have seen him in his human form to begin with. The first time I saw him he was a mere shadow but he made sure that when he came to me 'normal'," she said, then sighed. "He came to me trying to make a deal."

"What kind of deal?" asked Serena with a quizzical expression on her face.

"He has some instrument that belongs to us," looking at everyone.

"The Diamond of Planetary Power, is a very powerful instrument and if it falls into the wrong hands it could destroy everyone and put the whole universe off balance," said Luna.

"Luna uhhh, isn't it in the wrong hands why hasn't he used it yet?" said Jadiete.

"Most likely because he doesn't know what it is and what it is used for," answered Artemis.

"Why don't we even know about the instrument?" asked Micheal.

"Because it was never meant for you to find out about it, until now," said Luna.

"That's not right, that makes no sense. How can you keep such secrets such as this from us?" asked Nick.

"That's because we had to, we speak of this all the time, there are just certain things that we mustn't speak of," said Luna on a exasperated breath.

"Alright everyone there is something else that went on that will soon effect everyone as it has Amelia," said Artemis.

Amy blushed,"Well you see...Me and Zack were alone and I was upset ...and then yea."

A dark blush covered her cheeks as she put her head down. The only in the room whom seemed to comprehend what she had said was Zachary, of course, and Mina.

"Who would have ever though Amy would do the dirty before us," said Mina with a wide grin on her face.

"Shut up Mina," mumbled Amy her blush becoming more apparent.

"Well anyway, there's is no rush for that next step in you guy's relationships, but I will tell you this; when you do become intimate with your soul mate more changes will take place," said Luna her voice low and meaninful.

"What changes exactly?" asked Raye her curiousity peaked as she look at her shy blue haired friend.

"When they start to occur you'll know exactly what it is we speak of," said Artemis.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we must be on our way," said Luna beginning her transformation in a cat.

"Good day to you," said Artemis.

They two felines left the ten teenagers in the room. Eight of whom were staring at two in particular, making them very much the center of attention. Before anyone could speak Amy and Zachary disappeared.

Serena couldn't help but giggle,"That is so cute!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at Serena but couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**I think I'll go ahead and end it right here... iz it making any sense? let me kno...i don't want no confused mindz here...So go ahead send me some reviews with comments and suggestionz of wut u want to happen or should happen. NO FLAMEZ! Love u guyz... Schoolz out therefore more writing for DL. Sorry for n e mispelling my microsoft office isn't working at the moment, i got to upgrade so b patient with me.**

**Mizz DL Signing Out!**


	8. Another Cold Shower

**Title: It's Never Over**

**Chapter 7: One More Cold Shower!**

**Author: MiZz DL**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, the name brand clothing, the restaurants, cars, or even music used in this story.**

**Rated: M **

**Reason for Rating: Hmmm some bad language, some slang, and some _protection_ for whatever else I might put in here.**

**Mizz DL's Moment: So yeah I've been gone for a minute, wasn't because of writers' block and it wasn't because of school, it was because of WORK! So now I'm back got a new job that believes I should have an off day every few dayz. So N-E-Ways did u miss me? I missed u guy's thatz why I'm bringing you another chapter to thiz changing but wonderful sequel…. ENJOY!**

**(Mental Conversations)**

'**Thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**Song Lyrics**

**_Memory or Visions _**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"_Alright gentleman take your swords and get into combat position," spoke Artemis, their physical trainer._

_Malachite being the oldest of 22, and had more training experience so therefore he went against Artemis; while Zoicite and Nephrite, Jadeite and Endymion went against each other. This helped them to understand each other's powers; they always went against each other to test their abilities without the use of magic of any kind._

_The whole area was quiet except for the clashing of swords and grunts of pain from swords making contact with armor. _

_Malachite moved with quick movements across the floor with bare-feet and loose fitting pants. With one arm behind his back he fought his instructor. Being at such an advanced level Malachite had Artemis on the ground within ten minutes, with both swords in hand one pointing at his chest and the other at his neck._

"_Very good Lord Malachite, you get better every time," said Artemis breathing hard from his defeated position on the floor. _

_Putting the swords down on the ground Malachite helped Artemis to his feet. _

"_Thank you," said Leo. _

_Malachite merely nodded with acknowledgment and then turned back to the others whom were still in combat amongst themselves. Which didn't last very long Nephrite was on his back and so was Endymion. _

_Malachite smiled as Endymion called Jadeite every name in the book, Jadeite laughing the entire time. It always seemed to happen like that with Jadeite being called many different names after a training battle with any of the generals. He never was the type to play fair, however, they knew in the long run he was as loyal as they came._

"_MAN you cheating tyrant, I swear to the heavens," said Endymion standing to his feet fuming, "Why can't you ever play fair?"_

"_Calm down Endy," said Jadeite calming down from his fits of laughter._

"_Why the hell should I calm down, you used magic that's against the rules during sword practice, and you know it!" said Endymion. "Then you're going to stand there and lie and say that you didn't."_

_Everyone in the room knew that Endymion hated loosing especially to Jadeite because some way or another Jadeite brought out the worst in Endymion when it came to fighting. Jadeite never played by the rules when he knew there was another way to win. _

"_Alright alright, man I cheated, gosh calm the hell down," said Jadeite._

"_You should be glad that we've known each other so long," said Endymion smacking him on the back with a smile. _

_The boys walked over to some chairs that were set off to the side and sat down and started talking about some new techniques that they wanted to try._

_Jadeite picked up the bottle from the ground and began drinking deeply, when he felt a presence behind him. Turning around the bottle still attached to his mouth, there stood the ravishing Princess Rayeanne de la Martes._

_She was dressed in a white blouse and a pair of black pants that came just above her ankles with a pair of sandals adorning her feet. Her hair was pulled back from her face except for a few loose strands coming from a chignon on the top of her head._

_Nearly chocking he removed the bottle from his mouth and stood, "My darling wife…" _

"_Hello love," she said as he ran a finger across her cheek._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked placing a kiss on her cheek. Her skin smooth the small caress his lips._

"_I came to steal you away if that's alright?" she said turning her glance to the Prince of Earth and his guards._

"_Go ahead take him with his cheating behavior," said Endymion with a slight grin on his face._

"_I said I was sorry," said Jadeite turning to his lifetime friend._

"_Alright if you say so, now off with you," said Endymion waving him off. "You're wants your attention more than I do at this moment."_

_Jadeite shook his head and followed his wife as she exited the room. As soon as he came out of the room Rayeanne grabbed a hold of his shirt and they disappeared. _

_They appeared in the royal palace of Mars, specifically their bedroom. Jadeite opened his eyes and looked into the amethyst eyes of his wife, totally entranced._

"_Dearest husband I'm in dying need of your attentions, and I will not be denied any longer," whispered Rayeanne as she kissed his neck in slow sensual kisses._

"_You are never denied anything that you want or need," he responded his breath raspy._

_They began kissing in feverish assaults, hands roaming each others body trying to reach the flesh. Slowly their clothes were washed away and harsh sighs left their mouths as skin touched skin._

_Taking his hand she walked him slowly over to their bed. She pushed him gently down on the bed where he scooted up to the pillows. She placed her knees on the bed and crawled up over his body slowly enticing him with her eyes that were only trained on him. _

_Not daring to touch him she placed a soft kiss to his lips._

"_Time to wake up," she whispered. "You'll have me in due time, just be patient." _

* * *

Jared woke with a start, his breath was coming out in short pants as if he had been running for a long time and didn't go anywhere.

'Where the hell did that come from?' he thought to himself as he sat on the edge of the bed.

He wore no shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. 'This is like the fourth dream two days in a row but at different times, and it's driving me CRAZY! Got to take all these damn COLD showers just to cool the hell down, this is ridiculous!'

Standing up he went and got in the shower and proceeded to take a LONG cold shower to ease the pain and neglect of his nether regions. After his much need shower he dressed in a pair of black loose fitting cotton pants and a white t-shirt.

Taking a deep relaxing breath he disappeared.

* * *

Raye was in her room stretching so that she could go on her morning run before school started. The sun hadn't even came over the horizon yet, but she was wide awake and feeling wonderful.

Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail and she wore black sweat pants and a white short shirt that showed her stomach to perfection and some Nike tennis shoes.

Picking up her IPOD nano, she walked out of the house and began to slowly jog in place and then took off into a leisure jog.

Taking deep breaths she turned down a corner and continued to run. Making it to the nearest park she began to run along the path the led to the center of the park where the lake was located. She would run around it 3 times and then make her way back home.

'So many things have been happening to us, and so much is in store for us,' she thought as she jogged the path. 'Our love for each other has brought us this far and hopefully it will bring us farther.'

Making it to a grassy area she sat down; it was deserted, no one around and no one to see what she was about to do. Taking calming breaths she cleared her mind, her hair began to fly in the air as winds began to make circles around her. Not soon as that started flames surrounded her wrapping around her like a vortex. Taking a deep breath the flames disappeared.

She still sat with her eyes closed as a vision came across her just as the sun came up shining brightly.

* * *

_She looked around the open area; it was so quiet and serene. The lake calm and silent as the soft winds lightly rippled it. Her eyes came in contact with blue eyes, her breath caught. _

_Jared stood there with no shirt on sitting on a bench with a grin on his face watching her. He eyes roamed every inch of her in appreciation._

_Raye smirked and put her hand on her hips, "When did you get here?"_

"_I was here long before you got here," he said with a smile as he stood up._

"_I looked and around and no one was here," she said._

"_Well I don't know what to tell you then," he said reaching her and touching her face. "You do know you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."_

"_Alright what have you done now?" she asked her eyes narrowed._

"_Nothing much, just having dreams about you," he said his breath really close to her lips. _

_She licked her lips on instinct, "Dreams?"_

"_Yes very enticing dreams, that wakes me up wanting you," he said pulling her up against his body. "I want your kisses, your touch, and my hands roaming every sexy inch of you."_

_His hand moved to her hips, as he bent her head so that she could look at the flames that had taking over his blue eyes. _

_Their bodies ignited into flames._

"_Oh goodness, what are you doing to me?" she said as her eyes glazed over to a darkening purple with hints of flames in their depths. _

_"What do you want me to do is the question?" he asked close to her ear, his breath sending shivers and more delectable flames along her skin._

_"I want you to do everything." _

* * *

She came out of the vision laid out on the grass out of breath. She had never had a vision so sexually intense where she actually felt the heat scorching her skin. Closing her eyes once again to calm her breath and her body, Jadeite's body flashed against her eyelids.

"Ah hell," she mumbled. 'Now I'm going to see that gorgeous body every time I go to sleep. This is ridiculous.'

Standing up slowly she turned around and came face to face with Jared.

"Hey love," he said in a whisper.

"Hey yourself," she said.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly running circles around the exposed flesh of her lower back, "Doing your morning meditation?"

"Yeah, it was very… enchanting today," she said looking in another direction except his face.

Raye closed her eyes for a second feeling her body starting to heat up from the mindless circles of his fingers on her skin.

Jared looked down at his watch, and then back at Raye who was still looking off in another direction.

"What's wrong?" he asked pulling her away from his body and turning her face to his.

"Nothing's wrong, just looking at the lake," she said in an off-handed manner that was breathless.

"Are you sure? You know you can always talk to me when something is wrong," he said.

"Yes I know and the same goes for you," says Raye.

"We better get going, we got to get ready for school," he said. "As much as I really don't want to go, school is becoming to dang on depressing."

Raye started walking, "How is school depressing?"

"I really don't know but when I figure it out you will be the first to know," he said with a grin.

She turned around and looked at him and rolled her eyes. Blowing him a kiss she disappeared within her element before he could say anything else.

"One more cold shower shouldn't hurt," he mumbled to himself as he disappeared as well.

* * *

**Well I believe that's it for now… You know it just had to be their turn to get to the HOT and FUN stuff. But N-e-wayz moving along I shall c-u-n the next chapter, should be a lil bit more fun…**

**ONLY GOOD REVIEWZ!**

**BRING THE HEAT... Mizz DL**


End file.
